


Lullaby

by ginnyred



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyred/pseuds/ginnyred
Summary: “He’s so caring with you.”Marti smiles, his eyes closed, as he lies slumped on the passenger seat after a long day spent in Bracciano with the boys. He doesn’t need to ask, not really, but he realises he wants to hear Nico say it.“Who?”





	Lullaby

“He’s so caring with you.”

Marti smiles, his eyes closed, as he lies slumped on the passenger seat after a long day spent in Bracciano with the boys. He doesn’t need to ask, not really, but he realises he wants to hear Nico say it.

“Who?”

“Giovanni.”

Marti’s smile gets bigger, warmer, and he turns to look at Nico. His eyes are on the road, but he’s smiling too. It’s a kind, quiet smile for once. A private one. Marti loves those.

“I used to think I was in love with him,” Marti says, and it’s too soon for that, he knows. But tonight’s special and Marti is done being worried all the time. So he goes with his heart. “That’s how I knew.”

“Does he know?”

That same quiet smile. His voice deep and peaceful and gentle. Marti sighs, and for a moment he feels like this past year could hurt a little less. At some point.

Soon.

“Maybe one day.”

His voice breaks and Nico steals a glance in his direction. He tries to smile back reassuringly, but he’s pretty sure he’s failing.

His eyes feel wet too, and of course Nico notices. He gently takes Marti’s hand and places it on the shift lever so they can hold hands while he shifts the gear.

“I like him, he’s a good guy,” Nico says, and he sounds so serious right now, Marti wants to hug him and never let go. “He deserves you. The boys too.”

Now Marti is really crying.

He doesn’t understand where it’s all coming from and he is so embarrassed. He tries to muffle his sobs in his sleeve but it’s useless, he only ends up sobbing harder.

“No no, it’s good,” Nico half-gestures towards him before remembering he's supposed to be driving. He squeezes Marti's hand on the shift knob and nods vigorously to compensate. “It's good. Crying is good. It’s how you let go of the things that hurt.”

Nico looks at him and smiles this sad, brilliant smile that means so much a hundred dictionaries would never be enough to explain it. But somehow Marti gets it.

In that moment, he gets it.

“Ni I-”

“Close your eyes,” Nico whispers, and it sounds so deep and echoes so strangely in the silence of the car that Marti feels like he’s dreaming already. “Sleep for a while. I’ll wake you when we’re there.”

Marti falls asleep to the sound of the engine: low, predictable, and reassuring. His fingers stay on the shift knob, Nico’s hand on his.

They’re going home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. x


End file.
